dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ishild
Ishild Eirsdotten "My Axe is called Path of Destruction in the trade tongue. And you are in its path." Origin Story Native to harsh, unforgiving mountain areas, Ishild Eirstotten of Darkhold is an Avvar and proud of it. As the middle child in a pack of four brothers she quickly learned to fight and stand her ground, punch back and ask questions later. She has fond memories of her father, the village shaman, telling her and her brothers stories about spirits, strange folk from the lowlands and heroic quests. Eir Strong-hand, Ishild’s mother was a big personality and left a strong impression in her daughter’s life. As long as she can remember, she has dreamed of getting legend mark of her own, just like her mother. She left the familiarity of her childhood Hold in search of adventure, stories and to earn her legend mark. So far she has met a dwarf who really likes to talk.. a lot, and two elves who are even more puzzling. But what can you expect of these soft lowlanders. Physical Description As tall as the tallest lowlander men, just under two meters, which is normal for Avvar women. Wide face with bright glacial blue eyes and sun touched skin covered with freckles. Tattoos resembling fangs or tusks marks her chin. A warrior’s sign common in her hold. Her hair is wild and white blond with a striped bandana keeping it out of her eyes. Avvar value practicality over aesthetics in their clothing and weapons. Ishild wears brown and grey leather clothes that are not pretty but well made and well taken care of. She has a dark wolf-kin pelt over her shoulders making her already tall imposing figure a little more intimidating. Personality Ishild is a warrior who believes in her own strength, her axe and her gods. In that order. She does not shy away from a fight and will drag her friends out of sinking warship if she has to. Growing up in a large family with four brothers Ishild is likes to prove her strength, she often seeks out the greatest threat the enemy has to offer and challenges it. Eager but not reckless, she values her friends and her own survival over fighting glory. Knowing your limits and when to quit is practical and wise. The Avvar is an eternal stoic, always shrugging away the many problems thrown at her and seeing life in a mug half full perspective. She is the group's strongest member, and she knows it, although she is not known for bragging. Preferring to show her worth, rather than talk about it. She is on the road to earn a legend-mark, like her mother and writes letters to her youngest brother Tobbi where she tells tales about her travels in the lowlands and her friends. Combat Style Ishild is a brutal double handed specialist who uses her natural rage to make her axe swings virtually unblockable. In combat she follows the code that the best defence is a brutal and unending offence. So far, this code and her axe's edge have made a very good argument! Plot Points * A legend mark for Ishild. * A letter for Tobbi.